Torn
by rikki shiratori
Summary: [ABANDONED]Rated to be safe. Yuuhi has confessed his feelings towards our tennyo. What if Qsan hadn't interrupted? Would Aya have stopped Yuuhi despite the fact that she too enjoys the moment all too much? Major Spoiler Alerts!


hiraObMajor spoiler alert!

Disclaimer: none of them belong to me...

* * *

Torn 

"Mou, Yuuhi, you should be more careful next time," Aya  
chidded as she tended to an injured Yuuhi Aogiri.

"Man, this really saved my life. I have to thank 'neesan for  
it later." He held the strip of cloth up to take a good look at it,  
then turned to Aya, who was holding up a pair of chopsticks to him.  
"I can eat by myself, you know," he said, refusing to take a bite.

"It's the least I can do since you did go through a lot to  
save me. Besides, your arms still hurt," she said smiling. That made  
his heart skip a beat. "Now open wide..."

"Yuuhi-san, we have visitors." It was Q-san. The old woman  
opened the door and decided to tease Yuuhi with what she saw.  
"Yuuhi-san! I can't believe you're already making moves on Aya-san!"

"O...oi!" he exclaimed, flustered with Q-san's teasing.

"So that was your intention, huh?" Aya teased, looking at him  
mockingly. "Ecchi..."

Recovering from what the two women were doing to him, he asked,  
"Ne, Q-san, who's visiting?"

"Ah, yes. It's your father and Tomonori-sama."

With that, Yuuhi's expression suddenly darkened. "Tell them  
I'm not feeling well."

Q-san and Aya went towards the guest room where Suzumi and  
their visitors were.

"Q-san, why didn't Yuuhi want to meet his father today?"

The old woman refused to answer her query.

Aya was concerned about Yuuhi's sudden withdrawal. It was as  
if there was something he wasn't telling her.

After all, we are friends...

Q-san opened the door to the guest room as Aya hid behind the  
wall outside. She wanted to know what was going on.

Suzumi looked at the older woman. "Where is Yuuhi?"

"Sumimasen, Yuuhi-san is resting in his room. He didn't want  
to see anyone at the moment."

"The injuries he's had must be worse than we thought," Yuuhi's  
father contemplated.

"Honestly, he's an embarrassment to the family. He's even  
been on the morning papers," Tomonori countered. Much as he was  
Yuuhi's brother, he didn't like his ototo one bit.

Hearing this, Aya barged in and hit Tomonori right smack on  
the head.

"Mikage Aya desu. I'm under Suzumi-san's care. Yoroshiku."

Tomonori immediately recovered from what Aya did and took  
her hands in to his own.

"So you're the girl Suzumi-san's been taking care of. You're  
more beautiful than I thought..."

Out of nowhere, a slipper connected itself with Tomonori's  
head.

"Keep your hands off her, aniki. Mou, you're still hentai as  
usual..." It was Yuuhi, standing right outside the room. He went in  
to retrieve his slipper.

"How are you, Yuuhi?" asked his father.

"Fine, for all you care," he didn't even look at the people in  
the room. "Listen, I appreciate that you came to visit but you didn't  
really have to." He looked at his older brother rather scornfully.  
"That woman might get angry if she finds out about you coming here."

Silence.

"Let's go 'tousan. Suzumi-san, thank you for the warm welcome."

"Otousama, why not stay a little while longer?" Suzumi pleaded.

"We should best be going now, Suzumi-san."

Tomonori walked past Yuuhi. "Don't you dare call my mother  
that woman. Remember, you're only a mistress' child." That made  
Yuuhi cringe.

"You know why you're mother left you? Because you're too  
arrogant."

"Tomonori, that's enough. Let's go."

Suzumi and Q-san escorted them out. Yuuhi and Aya were left in  
silence.

"I thought you said your mother died when you were five?"

Yuuhi couldn't look at her. He headed towards his room instead  
and Aya could only follow him.

They both sat down - Yuuhi on his couch and Aya on the floor.  
She waited for him to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

He didn't answer the question.

"My mother was a chef at the Aogiri home. She was very good  
with cooking. Eventually, 'tousan and my mother had an affair.

"He had included me in the family register and his wife disagreed  
to the idea. Kaasan couldn't bear the comments from her that  
she left.

"I didn't have any choice but to be like the people there at  
the main branch. I had excelled in cooking, had good grades  
but they still couldn't accept me.

"Only Kazuma-aniki was the one who was kind to me.  
When he got married and founded this branch, he asked me to  
live with him and 'neesan. I looked up to him the most so I was as  
devastated as 'neesan was when he died."

Aya looked downcast. She didn't realize he had a painful past.  
He was always warm and cheerful towards her.

"After aniki died," he continued. "I realized I didn't have  
anyone anymore. The only people I have close to a family aren't  
even my relatives. What's the point for an abandoned child to  
seek solace in other people?"

"No!" Aya suddenly burst out, throwing a pillow at Yuuhi's face.  
"Don't tell me that. You're lucky enough that you have them!  
No one can live alone and even you know that.  
Urakawa-san and Toya, they say such sad things. I'm lucky  
I have you even if they're far from me, Toya and Aki.  
I'm sure you have someone like that, too. Everybody needs  
someone to warm their heart."

She wiped her tears away. "This is silly, why am I crying?"  
She didn't notice the pained look on Yuuhi's face.

"Why don't you warm me up then!" With that, he tackled her  
down on the floor, kissing her fully.

Dear God, her lips were heavenly. Indeed she is of tennyo  
ancestry. Heat thrummed throughout his body and it was getting harder  
to gain control. He covered her body with his. He didn't even care  
if he spilt his tea from the table as he savored the sweet taste of  
her lips. He didn't care if she struggled beneath him. Damn, it was  
getting harder to think.

He broke off the kiss to look at her. "Yuuhi, how come you're  
acting like a perv--" he cut her off, crushing his lips with hers,  
catching her wrists in each hand. This time the kiss held more passion  
than the first.

"Yuuhi, yamete..." Aya thought to herself. She wanted to push  
him off her but her strength left her. "Dame, I can't resist him even  
if I wanted to."

He continued kissing her until they both ran out of breath.

"Suki da yo, Aya..." she vaguely heard him say when he pulled  
away, the intensity of his gaze burning her being.

He was quite pleased with what he saw - lips full from his  
kiss, hair sprawled out beneath her, cheeks flushed. He stroke her  
cheek with his thumb, making her open her eyes.

"I love you..." he said once more, as if wanting her to  
memorize the words, to burn them into her heart, to replace the memory  
of a certain man with his.

"Yuuhi, I'm--" she whispered, unwilling to look at him. No, she should just  
push him away. She already has her heart set on Tooya.

Yuuhi lowered his lips to hers once more and softly closed the gap  
between them. He knew he wanted her. He coaxed her to respond  
to his heated kisses and smiled to himself when she did.

"I shouldn't be doing this..." Aya thought as she sought to  
gain control over her raging hormones. "I can't betray Toya...I just can't."

With that in mind, she pushed Yuuhi off her but not in time to realize they  
had an audience.

"Ahh...my goodness! I'm so sorry to interrupt!" exclaimed Q-san as she  
hurried to close the shoji door. And much to their surprise screamed  
her head off saying, "Go on and make lots of babies!"

With the mood ruined, Yuuhi felt a bit irate at the sudden disturbance.  
Looking back at Aya, he saw the shock that made itself visible in her eyes.  
Feeling like a total idiot, he apologized. Damned hormones.

"Aya...I'm--"

Aya could only cast her eyes on the tatami beneath them. Yuuhi  
wondered what she was thinking, whether she did regret responding to  
his kisses or not. And when she looked at him, he felt that he had  
lost.

He knew his love would never be returned. He could only look at her  
retreating form as she slid the door behind her, running out of his room.

Aya wanted to run away from him...She had always thought he was a  
good friend but he took advantage of her.

"Well, you were with him all throughout the kiss and didn't even  
bother to think first before you responded, did you?" chided her  
conscience. Damned hormones!

As she reached the bathroom, she immersed herself into the cold  
shower. Aya wanted to forget about what had just happened and closed her  
eyes, but as she did, images of the moments before appeared in her  
mind's eye.

"No!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes as she let herself be  
drowned by the coldness of the water and could only hug herself and  
cry...

"Toya...where are you when I need you the most?" she cried out.  
"I'm not sure if I can take this any longer...If Yuuhi keeps doing this  
I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to resist him and I would betray  
you..."

Far away, Toya, who is now held up inside Mikage Corp., holds his  
bound hands out, an image of Aya in his mind...

"We will be together...I will come for you..."

* * *

It's official...I am going to totally revamp this fic. 

I somehow have had problems with the storyline and  
I am left unsatisfied with where it is going. And since  
many of my reviewers want an Aya/Yuuhi ending, I shall  
do my best to make it so, being a Yuuhi fan myself.

Thanks for all the reviews...

www.rikkishiratori.tk


End file.
